


Otto's Welcome Home Party

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're a croweater when Otto gets out of prison and you hook up with him and Luann at a SAMCRO party."





	Otto's Welcome Home Party

“Can you get me a drink sweetheart?”

You looked over at the blonde woman, a warm smile on her face as she looked into your eyes. You recognized her as Luann, Otto’s Old Lady. She wasn’t in the clubhouse often, busy at work with the Cara Cara girls. Otto had been locked up for years, well before you’d fallen under the club’s wing and you weren’t very familiar with her if you were being honest. You could say though, without a doubt, that she was one of the nicer Old Ladies that were around. To you at least. She was always smiles and dirty jokes, and while you and her weren’t close enough to be considered friends, you did enjoy being around her and had no problem retrieving a drink for her.

As you came back, she smiled again, taking the Jack and Coke from your hands and patting the seat on the couch next to her. You returned her smile and sat down beside her, leaving a reasonable space between the two of you. Her hand reached out and found your knee though, a gentle grasp on your leg.

“How’ve you been honey? Been a while since we last spoke.”

You nodded with a warm smile, relaxing into the couch.

“It has. You haven’t been by the clubhouse lately. I guess today is the day for you to be here though huh?”

She took a sip of her drink and laughed.

“Yeah, I guess it is. Figured I’d grace you all with my presence. And see my husband too I guess.”

You both shared a laugh at that, knowing that today was probably going to be the best day of her life, after marrying Otto that is. Today was a day that you were sure she’d dreamed about endlessly but never actually thought would become a reality. You weren’t sure how the club had gotten it to work, who they’d gotten a favor from or what strings they’d pulled, but Otto was finally coming home. Something about insufficient evidence and recanted witness statements. Regardless of how it had been done, it was settled and her husband would be here any minute now. SAMCRO had put a huge party together, and when you said huge, you meant huge. Brothers from nearly every U.S. charter had made their way over to Charming to celebrate one of the most loyal brothers of the club returning. The clubhouse was packed, the air so thick with bodies, it was almost hard to breathe. The drinks and music were already flowing and before you knew it, your conversation with Luanne was cut off as whistles and hollers broke out. The both of you looked over at the entrance of the clubhouse as saw Otto standing there, a look of pure emotion on his face as he looked over the faces of his family.

Gently, you placed your hand on her back and pushed her softly forward towards her man. Her feet took her towards him and you looked on with a smile as she made her way through the crowd to her husband as you made your way to the bar.

The party was in full swing when you felt a hand on your shoulder, the other croweater Crystal leaning into your ear so you could hear her over the music.

“Hey, Luann is calling you.”

You turned around and quickly scanned the crowd before you found her sitting on the couch the two of you were sitting at together before, Otto now sitting beside her. They both were watching you and Luann motioned for you to head over to them. As you came up, they both split apart and scooted over, leaving a space between them for you to sit. You sat down in the middle and smiled as Luann placed her hand on your knee again, just a little higher this time.

“Hey baby. Just wanted you too finally meet Otto.”

You turned with a nod and faced the Son. He smiled softly and held his hand out, his voice surprisingly softer than you expected.

“Hi sweetheart. I’m Otto. I’m sure you already know that though.”

You shook his hand and then shrugged, motioning to the huge banner hanging across the ceiling, ‘WELCOME HOME OTTO.’

“I was trying to figure it out.”

He chuckled softly and looked over you towards Luann.

“You were right; I like her already.”

Luann smiled and moved her hand up your thigh a little more, her eyes slightly lidded with the booze in her system. Otto was also passed the point of just tipsy, his body loose and languid, resting against the back of the couch as he threw an arm around your shoulder. You looked between the two of them and saw Luanne leaning closer to you, her lips pressing against your ear.

“I have to be honest with you honey. I’ve had my eye on you for a while now. You’re gorgeous. I’ve wanted you for a while now but I never really knew how to come about it, especially with Otto locked up. But he knows about you, how sexy I think you are, and he’s glad that I’ve held off until he got here.”

You were trying to work out what she was saying, put together what her point was and to see if she was saying what you thought she was saying. Her hand slipping further up your thigh answered those questions though and she pulled her lips from your ear for a second to press a gentle kiss against the side of your neck.

“You can say no. We don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do. But we would like to have you; together. Is that ok with you?”

You hesitated for a second, never having had a threesome with both a Son and his Old Lady. You’d been with Sons, and the occasional Old Lady while her Old Man was on a run, always with permission of course. But never the couple together. You looked at both of them, searching for any sense of sarcasm between the two of them, but you found none. Just genuinity and want. So you nodded, and Luann leaned forward, pressing her lips to yours softly. You could feel Otto’s hand caressing your shoulder and back as he watched you kiss his wife, his pants already starting to feel tighter. He left the two of you to kiss for a little while longer before he stood and held his hands out to the both of you.

“Let’s go to the back.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You groaned as Luann’s lips traveled down the valley of your breasts. Her tongue snaked out every now and then as she kissed your body. Her left hand was gripping your hair, holding your head back while her right was already inside your panties. Her fingers ran along your lips, dipping inside of you periodically to switch up her tactics, alternating between rubbing your clit and fingering you deeply. This was your first time ever being with a pornstar and judging by how well she knew what she was doing, you were sure it wouldn’t be the last. You put your hand to the back of her head and held her to your chest as her tongue swirled around and over your nipples, suckling at them gently and nipping as well every now and then. You opened your eyes and searched the room for Otto, finding him standing at the foot of the bed, eyes dark as he watched his wife ravage you. You held your hand out towards him and he grabbed onto it, allowing you to pull him towards you. You went to reach for his belt, but stopped yourself quickly, glancing over at Luann.

She nodded and went back to kissing along your body before pulling back and grabbing onto your hips, turning you over onto your stomach. The new position made it easier for you do grab onto Otto’s belt and begin unbuckling it, pulling down the zipper. Even with Luann’s permission, you reached down to her and pulled her up, wanting her to go first.

“Figured you deserve to be the first one.”

She smiled and then looked up at him, grinning as he looked down at her in adoration, his fingers raking through her hair. She pulled his pants down his legs and gripped him, stroking him with one hand and holding his thigh with the other. You stayed laying on your stomach besides her, watching as the couple reacquainted themselves with each other’s bodies. Otto’s hand gripped the back of your head though, his fingers weaving into your hair and pulling you towards him too. Luanne pulled back as you neared and pushed you towards his cock, your mouth opening and taking him as Luann pushed your hair behind your ears and pressed her cheek against yours, gazing up at him sexily.

“It’s she so pretty, Otto?”

“She is. I see why you like her so much.”

As you licked along his shaft, Luann pulled you to be on all fours and her hand slipped between your legs, her fingers teasing you once more.

"Luanne is always telling me about you. About how beautiful you are and how bad she wants to fuck you. I told her to wait until I got out so we can do it together.”

You pulled your mouth from him for a second to respond with a smirk.

“And now here we are.”

He smiled deviously down at the both of you and nodded.

“And now here we are.”

Stepping out of his long-forgotten jeans, he climbed onto the bed with the two of you, pushing you down to lie on your back. He wasted no time in climbing over you, his body hovering above yours. You looked over at Luanne for permission once more, thinking she’d want to be the first one to fuck him but she nodded, running her finger softly over your hardened nipple before grabbing her purse and pulling a condom from it, rolling it onto Otto as he kissed along your neck and chest. The moment she pulled away, Otto gripped himself and gently pushed into you. Luann sat beside the two of you, one of her hands rubbing herself as the other reach between your and Otto’s bodies, rubbing your clit as well. It wasn’t long before Otto’s slow and gentle pace began to pick up, him sitting up and gripping onto your hips as he thrust into you. Luann used the new space to climb over you slightly, her face going down towards your pussy.

Otto cursed under his breath as he realized what she was going to do and he leaned back a little more, gripping your hips tighter and pulling your body up slightly to where your butt was resting on his hips, giving her the room she needed. Leaning down, she began licking along your clit, her fingers and tongue working against you as her husband pushed in and out of you. The both of them were taking your breath away and it wasn’t long before your breaths were coming in quick sharp gasps and Otto had to grip your thighs and keep them open as you clenched around him, your hands fisted in the sheets.

Otto had to pull out of you quickly before your spasms pushed him over the edge and he leaned forward on one hand, trying to hold himself back. Luann pushed him back roughly though, Otto landing on his back and grinning widely as Luanne climbed over him. You were thinking about getting ready to leave when Otto whistled at you, motioning for you to come back over to them. Still trying to catch your breath, you crawled over to the couple and Otto wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you to kneel over his face before pulling you down to settle on his mouth and you knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
